kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror Uhura
This article is about the Mirror Universe version. Since there is no Kingdom Hearts: Echoes article about the original version, learn more about her here instead. '' Mirror Uhura is an antagonist and eventual mini-boss for Aios aboard the Starship Enterprise. She and Mirror Scott fight together against Aios and Spock in the same battle. Codex Entry (Pre Mirror Mccoy Battle): "''An impostor impersonating the original Communications Officer of the Enterprise. Even before Aios came aboard, Spock knew that this was not the real Lieutenant Uhura and had her locked away." Codex Entry (Post Mirror Mccoy Battle): "An alternate version of Lieutenant Uhura from another world that was previously believed to be an impostor. Her whereabouts are currently unknown, though it can be assumed she is most likely hiding somewhere on the ship." Codex Entry (Post Mirror Scott/Uhura Battle): "An alternate version of Lieutenant Uhura that was previously believed to be an impostor. Her and Mirror Scott wasted no time in ambushing Aios and Spock in Engineering, with bloodthirsty intentions. Of course, the two were defeated. She remains surprised at Scott's willingness to revealing the location of the Life Support Area to Aios following Mirror Kirk's disabling of the Life Support Systems. Story This version of Lieutenant Uhura was never explored in the original TOS episode in which the game's story for this world is based on. In Echoes, Mirror Uhura, along with the rest of the Mirror Crew, was given the power to summon the Heartless. Mirror Scott decided to hide in Engineering along with Mirror Scotty. When Spock and Aios enetered Engineering to look for them, her and Mirror Scotty ambushed them. Spock tries to tell Scotty and Uhura of the landing party switch, but neither of them are buying it. Uhura tells them that after they rclaim th ship from Spock and return it to Kirk, Kirk will be deposed as well, hinting at a plot of mutiny. The duo is defeated and pinned to a nearby console. Mirror Kirk announces his intentions to disable Life-Support soon after the Battle. After Spock decides to turn himself over to Kirk, leaving the room to do so, Security guards come in to oversee Scotty and Uhura. Aios asks them where Life-Support is, but the Guards refuse to tell him since it is "off-limits." However, Scotty pipes up and tells Aios the location, since he didn't want to die. Uhura was stunned at his quick surrender. How the two will work together from her on is uncertain. Personality Since this character is never truly explored in Star Trek canon, an accurate description is impossible. However, it is hinted upon that she shares many of her original counterpart's traits. (Most likely concerning mannerisms, speech, and other such trivialities.) In Star Trek fanon's various stories and possibilities, her personality is questionable, though mostly all fanon stories depict her as cunning and devious, like the majority of the Mirror Universe Crew. In Echoes, Uhura is made not only bloodthirsty, but also ambitious. She seems to be working together with Mirror Scott in order to depose Mirror Kirk, the Captain of the Enterprise in their realm. She also seems to be someone who hats to surrender, since she was apalled at Mirror Scott's disclosure of the location of Life-Support, deespite being aware of Mirror Kirk's disabling of it. Strategy Mirror Uhura and Mirror Scotty will work as a team in this battle. Uhura is, ironically, the most aggressive, so she should be taken out first. Uhura will run at Aios, trying to stun him with slaps so that the Soldier Heartless can attack him without response. To win this battle, the player must get rid of the Heartless first, since their attacks can interrupt your own. This way, Uhura's Stunning attacks have no real use. Scotty will mainly concentrate on Spock, though if he should target Aios, Guards will prevent his attacks from doing significant damage. Once the Heartless are gone, deal with Uhura first. She is extremely vulnerable to Magnet spells, so use this to immobilize her and leave her open to attack. Her slender frame gives her low Defense, so defeating her is rather easy. Once she goes down, Scotty will enter a berserker rage and his attacks will be powered up. He will also not flinch when damaged when in this "rage state," so wait for him to cool down before attacking. One attack he may use is Pummel, which consists of him pinning Aios down and attempting a knockout punch. During this attack, Aios can use the "Shove" Reaction Command, which will cause him to kick Scotty directly into the air with his feet. Using this in conjunction with a Magnet spell can allow a very great opening for attack. Attacks This section details Mirror Uhura's attacks. For a description of Mirror Scott's attacks, check his article's "Attacks" section. *Faceslap: A simple slap to the face, While it does little damage, it is unblockable and will interrupt any attack. *Heel Stomp: She will step on the player's foot, interrupting any attack and possibly causing the Bind Status Ailment. *Phaser Blast: She will fire rounds from her Phaser randomly, the beams bouncing off of the walls. Can be avoided with Dashes. Tends to chain this attack multiple times. Quotes (To Aios, pre-battle) "Now we're taking our ship back from you idiots. Then, after the Captain's back in power, he'll be the next to go!" (To herself, upon defeat) "All that power....gone...." Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise